For Once I Feel Safe
by marvlix
Summary: The School thinks they can break her by taking most of her flock, problem is they left the one person who keeps her together. FAXNESS! It rules.


For Once I Feel Safe

I sat on the rock cliff. That same rock cliff from months ago. It was the flock's second home. Now there was barely any flock left. In fact, two thirds of the flock had been taken. The only two that were left were me, and Fang.

I guess it could be worse. I could be left with Iggy. Not that there's anything wrong with Iggy, because there isn't. It's just that he's blind, and if Eraser's found us, I'd be too worried about him. We were in foreign territory. He'd only be a liability. And with Fang, lets just say Erasers and he don't exactly get along.

How could this have happened though? Nudge, Gasman, Iggy, and Angel. My Angel. This is the third time that she's been in the School's clutches. They were trying to get at me, the School. Well they're off to a great start.

I've never been this scared in my life and that is saying something, considering what I've been through. I thought I was safe, stupid me. It's not like my stupid voice is helping at all.

_Max._

Speak of the devil. What do you want this time.

_You're doubting yourself again._

Sorry I don't feel like being very confident right now considering two thirds of my family is missing!

_It's freezing out here. Go inside the cave with Fang. _

Maybe I want to freeze to death ever think of that!

_If you freeze to death, who's going to save the flock?_

Leave me alone!

_Go inside!_

NO! I felt someone rub their hands up and down my arms.

"It's cold," Fang said pointing out the obvious once again.

"So I've noticed," I said back to him sarcastically. He didn't say anything after that. In fact he didn't say anything for a while. He just kept rubbing my arms. I welcomed it. Let's face it. I'm freezing and I need to start listening to my stupid crazy voice, well at least some of the time, but if I had listened to it. I wouldn't be here with Fang.

"What are we going to do?" I asked him after a while. I figured he was waiting for some sign that I was stable enough to talk.

"You're asking me?"

"No I'm asking the gigantic falcons below us."

"What do you think?"

"I don't know anymore. Honestly I don't know Fang. I'm so confused. I do know one thing though." I subconsciously leaned back into him.

"And what's that?" he asked. He stopped rubbing my arms and instead he did something that took me by surprise. He pulled me even closer after he put his arms around me. Fang was being affectionate. Even though I thoroughly enjoyed it, I was sort of freaking out.

"All I know is that I'm glad that they didn't take you." I was shocked that the words came out that easily. I expected Fang to pull away, but he didn't. I expected him to be silent, but he wasn't.

"Really?" The question sort of hurt me. Like he was shocked. Did he really think that I thought so little of him? Did he really think that I didn't think he was important? "What about Angel?" I put my hands on top of his.

"When they take Angel, I know that I have to get her back. I have to function because of her. She depends on me. If they took you Fang, I don't have anyone to depend on." Now he decides to be quiet. Which really sort of scared me. I don't think I've ever been that open with anybody.

I didn't think it was possible, but he shocks me yet again when he pulls me even closer. Again I'm thankful for it because it blocks me from the cold even more. I don't understand him sometimes. Is this his weird way of telling me that he feels the same way. Ugh. Men.

"When I saw you kissing Sam," he started. Oh great. He was going to bring up Sam. Ugh! This is not what I needed right now. "I wanted to kill him."

"Oh really," I said. I couldn't help but grin. "Why's that."

"I was afraid I guess."

"You afraid? You're joking. Right?"

"Don't act so surprised. Now let me finish. I was afraid I would lose you or something. Which is stupid because no matter what Sam thinks or does. He'll never know you as well as I do."

"You're right. He doesn't and never will. How could you think that you could lose me? I mean if anything I should be the one who should be afraid of losing you. Considering how many times you've almost gotten yourself _killed_ by doing stupid yet, for lack of a better word, heroic."

"I was only doing those things to make sure you were safe. Like that time in the School, right after we found out Jeb was still alive, I was looking at you like that because I was trying to figure out if he did anything to you. If I found out you were hurt, I was going to kill him."

"What a romantic you are," I said teasingly. We always tease each other, and to be perfectly honest with you, I wouldn't really have it any other way.

"Yeah some romantic I am. The only time I show any feelings is when anger when your in danger and jealousy when your with another guy."

"Fang," I say but nothing else comes out. Surprise. Surprise.

"I said let me finish. Now I like I was saying," he begins again.

"I know what you mean. You don't have to say anything. If you do, it only limits it. But if you want to that's ok too I mean…"

"Max."

"Yeah Fang?"

"I love you."

"Same here."

I think that this may be a prologue for a story that will happen later. I don't know yet, but this already gives you the basic plot. Tell me what you think. Otherwise this will be the end. I may or may not use this as the beginning of something, but I'll definitely be doing more Max Ride Stories. Please review.


End file.
